


Cutting the Knot

by LadyHallen



Series: One-Shots of Various Fandoms [16]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Qi'ra's thoughts for the ending, So much angst, sad explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Qi'ra had to close the loop of people who knew Han existed.





	Cutting the Knot

Qi’ra had to close the loop.

There were a handful of people who knew of Han’s involvement with the Crimson Dawn, or of the mission to get more coaxium. And those people were dwindling in number – if she knew Han, which she did. He would kill Beckett. He didn’t forgive betrayal easily. Lando would not say a word. His sense of style was trumped only by his self-preservation.

And she was the only one of Crimson Dawn left.

Qi’ra knew her face was known. Enough people knew what she had done and she knew that if she left. If she left with Han, she would forever be looking over her shoulder in fear.

She was afraid. But she still loved Han enough to save him from herself.

If she left with him right then, Dryden’s death would eventually be found out. And the Sith would come to investigate, and find her corpse missing.

So.

She couldn’t leave.

She had to close the loop of people.

She was so afraid, but Han had to be safe.

Qi’ra’s fingers were steady when she loosed the ring from Dryden’s finger, but her breath quivered. She had no other tells. Years of remaining steady in the face of terror composed her. It was just like old times. Swallowing down her fear. Masking her dread.

Because if she broke, even once, then restructuring herself would take even longer, and she didn’t have that time.

Han could come back and she didn’t want to knock him out. It hurt enough, fighting against him with a sword. She didn’t want to do it again.

Besides, Chewbacca was watching. It was a good thing he had a wookie for a friend.

She was stalling. It was time.

With a steady breath, she slid the ring in and twisted.

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me as we were driving home from the cinema. It's really depressing. Because I really think Qi'ra is the most complex character in that story.
> 
> I'm also available at [tumblr](http://ladyhallen.tumblr.com)


End file.
